From DE 102 49 999 B3 an arrangement is known for lifting under suction specific surface regions of powder coated vehicle wheels, which comprises a conveying device that guides the vehicle wheels along a movement path through the arrangement. The vehicle wheels can be mounted on spindles that are secured to a conveyor of the conveying device and can rotate about their own axis.
In order to rotate spindles of this type rotation stations in the form of interlocking drive means, for example chain drives, are known, in which the spindles have in each case a sprocket wheel disc that engages in a chain of the rotation station. The engagement of the sprocket wheel in the chain is of course subject to a great deal of wear. Also, sharp sudden transitions during the engagement of the sprocket wheel with the chain cause an impact loading of the conveying device and of the workpieces, in particular the vehicle wheels, mounted on the spindles. Furthermore the engagement of the sprocket wheels in the chain limits realisable spindle rotational speeds to small values of between 0 rpm and about 35 rpm. Moreover, such rotation stations are maintenance-intensive, and in particular lubrication of the chain and the replacement of worn chains regularly has to be carried out. Apart from this, changes in rotational direction or rotational speed, if indeed possible, are difficult to accomplish and are complicated. A plurality of individual rotation stations with their own motors and a suitable configuration of the transition regions are necessary for this purpose. In critical areas of use, in which for example special protective measures have to be used as regards gas and/or dust explosions (explosion hazard regions), this is virtually impossible to realise.